None Escape Their Shadow
by ShadowCrawl
Summary: Zed thinks of a plot for a new assassination. He has to travel a long path to reach the gates of Demacia, but a stroke love holds him back from his evil plan. Will he be able to accomplish his task? Or will Lux stop him from killing his victim? Rated M for Language and Lemon :3


Hi there guys! I don't really know why I've paired Zed and Lux but…Anyways, this is my first LoL fanfic so, just R&R and tell me what you think about Chapter 1. This is a bit similar to another fanfic, so *_shrugs_*…Also, I apologize if I commit any mistakes…Enjoy~

* * *

_*Pant**Pant**Pant**Sigh* _Zed, the Master of Shadows was breathless because of intense training. He kept on practicing stealthy moves, especially on assassination tactics. He knew something. Jarvan, the Exemplar of Demacia was a good friend to the Crownguard family. Jarvan was going to visit.

Upon Zed knowing this, he wanted to test his skills of assassination and had a desire to kill Jarvan…silently…

The Shadow ninja made his way from the League's Institute to the roads going to the gates of Demacia. It was a very long trip. He needed shelter as he heard a roaring thunder (obviously it was going to rain). He passed through an inn. It wasn't really comfortable. Scared people staring at him, bragging, drunk men, and very cold surface. He ordered a room, and Zed made his way to rest…

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

_'Embrace the shadows' _Zed heard this, he was in an unknown dimension which seemed to him like a parallel underworld. For the first time, he was terrified. A mysterious shape appeared. It was a dark shadow, it wasn't one of Zed's. It approached him…slowly… He did not know what to do. Suddenly, a cruel-looking blade passed through his stomach. His blood was dripping. He coughed blood, a lot of blood. As he was in pain, he knew that he will meet his demise soon. A wicked, terrifying laugh was heard in the background…echoing…

_*Gasp* _Zed woke up from a horrible dream. He was tormented by Nocturne's nightmare. Zed hated to be scared. Although he was scared, he just…hated to be. He isn't a little boy. He is a skilled assassin.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

_*Clip**Clop**Clip**Clop* _The sound of the carriage horse's feet made sounds as the traveled along a dirt road, on its way to Demacia.

"We're here," the man driving the carriage said. Zed replied with astonishment, "This doesn't look like the institute, it's far more larger". "Of course it is, this is a kingdom," answered the man. Zed just glared at the driver with his deep, red eyes that are visible along his helmet. The carriage man just drove away.

As Zed approached the enormous city, he was blocked by the guards. They made a signal, making a lot of guards come immediately to the gate. They knew the Master of Shadows. Zed backed away, wanting no trouble…yet.

He needed a plan. Every attempt failed. He thought of something, something he hated to do. But it was the only one plan that would not fail…taking off his helmet. Since no one ever knew how he looked inside, it was a flawless plan, a brilliant one.

Zed took off his helmet, along with his armor. It left him in a kimono. He wanted to try to get passed the gate even though he hated not wearing a helmet. The plan worked as perfection. The guards were fooled.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

As Zed walked in, he was amazed. Demacia was a gorgeous city. Peaceful, elegant, clean and well-ordered are words to describe the kingdom. It was so beautiful, it even made the horrid, deadly ninja gasp in awe.

He was tired yet again. He looked for an inn. He found one, and hoped that it was far more better than the last one. He took a step inside. It was a relief seeing that people were hospitable there. The surface was warm as well, and people were dancing around happily to the sound of the music. He took a vacant room. He went to rest and he felt great as the bed was soft, the blanket was warm and the pillow was soft, too, even the room was neat.

He made plans on his assassination. They went well. He needed a disguise, and he thought of a clean one with a neat, backed-up getaway. It was the greatest disguise since the mansion needed one more personnel working around.

It was 7:48 a.m., he made his way to the Crownguard Mansion, his next destination, and where his victim would be. It was the perfect assassination since the house was free of the mansion's owners, the Crownguard parents. There was one flaw though, his victim was a champion, and so were the friends of Jarvan. He pushed those thoughts away and thought of the well-played plans he made.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

As he was walking along the road to the mansion, there were girls staring at him, whispering together and giggling. He realized that he looked cute without his helmet. He flustered with shades of red. Once again, he pushed those thoughts aside.

He rang the doorbell, catching the attention of a beautiful maid. He raised the 'Wanted' paper showing that he wanted to apply for the butler job. "Oh! Mistress Lux and Master Garen would be pleased," said the maid with joy in her eyes. "Great! So, when can I start?" Zed said politely, even though he showed his good manners rarely, very rarely. "Right now," answered the maid.

It didn't take long since Zed understood the rules quite rapidly and properly. He was rather skilled in serving people since he served his Master in Kinkou when he was alive. He enjoyed the job. He did not know why, neither did I.

"You are good at this, but it's time you show yourself to the Crownguard Siblings," a fellow butler said. "Thank you, I will do my best to serve them both, even upcoming guests," replied Zed. He never saw Lux in person, even in the institute and the matches in the Rift/Treeline. He knew Garen though, how he was good at his skills and maintaining himself balanced. But he never knew Lux's personalities.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

The staff let him rest. On the following morning, Zed knew that it was time to serve the siblings and it would take 2 more weeks for Jarvan to arrive. He did not know what day he would arrive so…

Garen left the city. All the people knew this. He was going to travel elsewhere and return before Jarvan's arrival. But this is Zed's story, I'm just informing you that Garen left :).

It was breakfast time. The Lady of Luminosity was still asleep. The staff tested Zed's service skills. It was Zed's turn to serve the Crownguards. As they have all prepared, it was still Zed's turn to wake Lux up. He was so confident that this was going to be a piece of cake.

He made his way to Lux's bedroom. He had confidence in him. He knocked at the door, this woke Lux up. "Come in," the blonde Demacian said wearily. Zed opened the door slowly.

A creaking sound was made as he went in. He stood by the open door and said, "Milady, breakfast is served warm in the dining table. We will be waiting for your appearance". Lux was shocked, she had never known a butler with such a deep voice.

She turned around but did not see Zed without his helmet as she was rubbing her eyes because she was tired from waking up, "Ah, so you're the new butler? It's good to see you in such a pleasant morning". "It's good to see you doing well too, Milady" Zed said, (Wow! It rhymes!)not quite seeing her face yet.

Lux turned around. Both of them gasped. Lux has never seen such a very cute face and striking, red eyes before. Zed on the other hand, saw Lux. He found her quite beautiful with long, blonde hair that suited her. She had blue eyes and a well-shaped body. Zed was a deadly and feared stealthy killer and yet he was attracted to Lux's features. "I…I…uh…have to go…" Zed stammered, was blushing furiously. He quickly closed the door behind him. He was outside Lux's room. She found Zed's actions quite adorable.

Zed slid down slowly and dropped on the floor, thinking about Lux. He never knew that a person like him would be turned on by a woman like Lux. He was cherry-red.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

He rushed down, still red from the 'event'. The staff noticed his face. "Why the cherry face, Luke?" said one of the butlers, ('Luke' is Zed's fake name to hide his real one) "did you like, see Mistress naked?" he asked. "What?! No! It's just that…" Zed wasn't able to finish his sentence. "Oh! Someone's in love with the Mistress…" said the butler which we'll name Rick, the other butler being Jack, the first maid being Karen and the second, Liz. (I couldn't think of names)

'(^~#~~-*~*-~~#~^)'

* * *

BAM! Chapter 1 is conquered. I hope you all enjoyed! Until the next time I update, SAYONARA and thanks for reading~ P.S. R&R


End file.
